1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of refuse hauling and, more particularly, to a device mountable on a standard trailer hitch for lifting and transporting standardized residential refuse containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automation of collection devices for refuse containers has become an essential part of waste management for most locations whether metropolitan, urban or rural. Waste and recycling companies have developed standardized refuse containers that employ an integrated attachment recess and restraining bar. The containers are typically constructed of high impact polyethylene or other plastic. The attachment recess is molded into one side of the container with a horizontal restraining bar mounted in the recess. A vertical tine on a robotic lifting arm mounted to the side of the refuse collection vehicle is inserted into the recess and engages the restraining bar for automatically hoisting the container in an arc to dump the container into the refuse bin on the truck chassis. The use of such containers by waste collection companies is increasing because it speeds the collection process and reduces the chances of back injury to their employees.
To minimize the number of cans for pick up at any residence, and as facilitated by the automated lifting devices on the collection trucks, the containers are frequently of a size larger than can be lifted by an individual when full. In many cases, the containers are massive enough that one person cannot lift them comfortably even when empty. Most containers have integral wheels for maneuvering into position for pick-up and returning to their location for use, however, the wheels are not sufficiently durable or properly positioned for moving the containers any distance. The containers typically incorporate a hinged lid that swings open in the dumping cycle and is opened by hand for inserting refuse into the container. The hinge of the lid normally incorporates one or more handles for tilting the container onto its wheels.
The lack of easy transportability of the containers for the home or business owner is particularly problematic in rural areas where the containers may need to be moved some distance to a main road for collection by the refuse company. Some users tie or employ clamping devices to attach the handles of the container to a vehicle bumper or trailer hitch to roll the container behind a vehicle to and from the collection point. The general lack of serviceability of the wheels for this purpose typically results in premature failure of the wheels or other inconvenient failure or accident with the containers during such transport.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device that engages the existing container-lifting interface for transport of the containers.
A hitch mountable refuse container transport device incorporates a hitch bar for mounting in a standard hitch receiver on a vehicle. The hitch bar has an upstanding stub at the opposite end from the end inserted into the receiver and a removable vertical element is carried by the stub. The vertical element is secured to the stub at a desired height by aligning one of a plurality of holes vertically spaced in the side of the element with an aperture in the stub and inserting a pin through the aperture and selected hole. The purpose of this adjustment is to compensate for the variability of hitch heights on various vehicles. Similarly, the amount of insertion of the hitch bar into the receiver hitch is adjustable by means of a similar row of aligning apertures secured at the desired amount of insertion using a pin. The purpose of this adjustment is to permit variable amounts of access to the lift when standing between it and the back of the vehicle.
A telescoping mount is received by the vertical element. Vertical movement of the mount is achieved through the use of a lead screw that engages a threaded plane in the lower half of the vertical element. As the lead screw is rotated, the upper half of the telescoping mount extends or retracts. The lead screw is rotated by hand using a crank or, alternatively using an electric motor. Finally, an engagement key is attached to the telescoping mount. The key has a horizontal surface sized to be received within a recessed portion on the refuse container and engage a lip on an upper periphery of the recessed portion. A notch is vertically spaced below the horizontal surface on the key to receive a restraining bar horizontally mounted across the recessed portion. When the can is lifted, its balance is such that the lower end tilts inward toward the lift such that the restraining bar is engaged by the key to make it less likely that the can will bounce off the lift during transport.